Hibiki Tokai
'''Hibiki Tokai '''is the series' main male protagonist. He is a third class citizen of Taraak and one of the three males who were picked up by the Mejeer Pirates at the beginning of the series. He serves as Nirvana's Vanguard Pilot. In the Japanese Dub, he was voiced by Hiroyuki Yoshino and Tony Oliver in the English Dub. Personality A confused young man at the start of the series, Hibiki has bitterly put up with much lack of respect throughout his life as a low class citizen, waiting for a chance to make a change for himself and find the proof of his existence. Hibiki is a prideful man, shown when he stole a Vanguard to shut his co-workers' mouths at the beginning of the series. He is also cocky, prone to showing off (especially to the women) and this is very evident on the early episodes. The other attributes to his personality are his recklessness, his tendency to not think before he acts and his stubbornness. Hibiki is loud, stubborn, and immature. However, he also has good sides to him. He is a natural born leader, and is true to his words, however this is not the case if it comes to a particular promise he has with Dita. Hibiki is the type of person who won't back down from a fight, even if the battle does not go in his favor. Though he's not beyond biting off more than he can chew, he has great determination, amazing adaptability and quick thinking that were vital to his victory on the battle field, living up to his confidence. Although he seems somewhat immature, his bold words has the effect to boost his teammates' spirits. History 100 years ago, Hibiki Tokai, the son of Lord Gran-Pa and Lady Gran-Ma (leaders of Planet Taraak and Planet Mejeer) was put into a cold sleep. Due to unknown reasons, he woke up 14 years ago and was put into the care of his father's younger brother, whom he refers to as "Jii-chan" (Grandfather). Years later, he moves out of his Grandfather's house and worked in a Vanguard factory as the mechanic, the job which was determined by his social class. He came to hate the environment where he worked at and dreams of a better life. His life changes when the Mejeer picked him and two other males up aboard the Pirate Ship. Here, he found the proof of his existence. Hibiki Tokai is the male protagonist, as well as a stubborn and hot head third-class citizen of Taraak that gets thrown into the mess with Duelo and Bart. He was unwilling to do anything but hide when the Nirvana was attacked by Harvesters when they appeared halfway across the galaxy. However, after a talk from the sub-commander, BC, Hibiki gets into a Vanguard (Bangaata), in an attempt to help the female pilots fight the enemy. He is very rash but gets the job done, as well as often ends any enemy threat quickly. By the end of the series, it is revealed he is the son of the empress of Mejere and emperor of Taraak, Lady Grand-ma and Lord Grand-pa respectively, who was frozen in hibernation, but awakened mysteriously around 14 years before the series began. His uncle, Grand-pa’s younger brother, whom he refers to as “grandfather,” took care of him when he emerged from cryostasis. It is also his rally to the two planets that convinces all of them that they should fight for their right to live when the Harvester fleet from Earth arrives. During the course of the series, Hibiki and Dita have an odd-couple relationship. In the initial episodes, Hibiki would run away from Dita every time she came after him, finding her very annoying. He even screamed at her, getting her to leave him alone, for which he indirectly apologizes to her later. Eventually, Hibiki gets used to being around Dita, often helping her out on board the Nirvana. He also falls in love with Dita’s cooking and eventually with Dita herself. As the series progresses he grows more mature, having his own existence recognized by the other members of Nirvana, becoming a more strong pilot and person. The crew on board the Nirvana sees the romantic feelings developing between Hibiki and Dita, often wondering when the two will admit their feelings for each other. The crew wants to see a romance story unfold, as well as to know if it’s at all possible for a man and woman to be that close. The series also features Hibiki’s relationships with the other girls which range all the way from sisterly to obsessive. In the manga, his relationship with Dita is much more romantic and he reciprocates Dita’s feelings faster and even kisses her (which is something that never happens in the anime). Since Dita doesn’t refer him as “Mr. Alien” but his name, he also call her by her name frequently (where in the anime he very rarely called out her name). The budding romance between Hibiki and Dita form the main plot of the manga. In the Vandread Extra Stage Novel, it is revealed that after the end of the series, Hibiki and Dita get married and have a baby. Weapons His trusted partner is the Vanguard which he tried to steal at the beginning of the series. As the effect of being exposed to Paexis' merge with Ikazuchi (the male Battleship) and the Mejeer Pirate's ship, his Vanguard changes shape. His Vanguard has a scratch on its chest armor, which Hibiki made during production in the factory in order to distinguish it from the other Vanguards. His Vanguard's primary weapon and advantage in combat are its sword and humanoid form, allowing for a versatile close range fighting style and travel on a planet's surface. Its mobility is fairly sufficient for combat in space against flying opponents, but the Vanguard is greatly limited by its lack of firearms. After the exposure to Paexis' light, this Vanguard can combine with either Dita's, Meia's or Jura's Dreads in order to form a powerful Vandread. Vandread Dita is a powerful humanoid mecha, which can excel Hibiki's expertise as a close range fighter, but with the added benefit of a pair of very powerful energy cannons. Vandread Meia is an eagle shaped fighter with great speed and can cut and pierce through opponents. And Vandread Jura is a crab shaped fighter, with less emphasis on mobility and strong defensive capabilities. In the Second Stage, Hibiki's Vanguard can combine with all 3 Dreads together with Pyoro to form the Super Vandread. The Super Vandread, has Meia's speed, Jura's shield, & Dita's strength from all of the Vandread's powers. Trivia *Hibiki bears a heavy resemblance to "Beyblade" protagonist Tyson Granger and Beet from "Beet the Vandel Buster". Gallery Quotes *"I am Hibiki Tokai. I will fight, I'm not going to run!" Category:Men